


Two lives, one Love Part 1

by Wax_Scorpius



Series: Two lives, one love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Reincarnation, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wax_Scorpius/pseuds/Wax_Scorpius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in afterlife? Afterlife as a human? That parents are children's lover in previous life? Cedric and Oliver loved each other, and till their deaths they swear. And so it was, or was it? Cedric and Oliver, captain of different Quidditch team, with personalities so different.<br/>Do you believe in fairy tales? Fairy tales telling stories about happily forever after, of a prince dressed in white, riding an elegant white horse with you to the palace? Harry Potter, our golden boy, believed so.  A coincidental meeting in Diagon Alley, in fact, in Harry's first day as a wizard, tells an unconditional love story.<br/>Two couples. two lives, one same carriage, one unchanging love for their partner, tells stories of love that can be so strong, even the Wizarding World was shocked of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters in this story. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please tolerate. Reviews please, or i solemnly swear that I will be up to no good. Also, this story is boy-boy, so if you dont like it, please leave. As I'm currently studying, I'll try to update it once a month for the first few chapters, as exams are already kicking in. I promise I will write finish the story at the end of the year, which is 2017. Please tolerate with me as I am new to this world of fanfiction. Hope you will enjoy this story.

#  Chapter 1: The starts of All Starts, Beginning of all beginnings 

The story starts as Harry was about to enter Madam Malkins for the first time ever.  
Harry’s Point of View  
I peered into the window of Madam Malkin’s robes shop. There was a blonde boy, scowling, as Madam Malkin poked needles into him. Hagrid had left me there after he met up with Moody. What a funny name, I thought. In fact, all wizards had funny names. When I first heard of Dumbledore yesterday, I guffawed as I imagined a teddy bear as a principal of Hogwarts. Voldemort’s name was funny too. Who would in their right mind would want their child being called as something that has association with mould?  
The bells chimed as I walked into the store to purchase, for the first time, my own piece of clothing. Yes, it was finally a piece that did not belong to Dudley, and never will belong to him. The blonde boy turned as he noticed my presence. Madam Malkin would be astonished by my presence as she poked her needle into Malfoy.  
“Lady, you poke that needle into me one more time, and you’ll get an owl from my father!”. The blonde boy said. So obnoxious, I thought. But an owl from his father, isn’t it a present? Why is there a need to be scared of?  
“Hi. You must be Harry Potter,” he said, noticing my scar. Everyone seems to notice that. But why? “I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy”. Soon, Madam Malkin was done with fitting all our clothes. He turned to his mother. “Can I shop for my pet now… with Harry?” he demanded. His mother agreed. Soon, he was leading me towards Eeylops Emporium.  
Eeylops Emporium was like a miniature petting zoo. There were owls, cats, rats, rabbits… you name it, they have it.  
Fast Forward.  
Draco POV.  
I was surprised that Mom and Dad agreed with my friendship with Harry Potter. He killed their master when he was just a small boy. After the master’s death, Aunt Cissy was captured and sent to the Azkaban Prison, where her soul was sucked and she died within days. Mum was so devastated that I remember she would cry non-stop for a fortnight. In front of me stood a pillar that separated Platform 9 and 10.  
“Mum, is it safe…?” I asked  
“Yes darling, now go into it before the gates shut”. She said.  
Closing my eyes, I ran towards the pillar. When I opened my eyes again, a red steam engine greeted it. I found Harry Potter, standing all alone, among the other students that was about to broad the Hogwarts Express.  
I made my way towards Harry. Hedwig was nestled in her cage, head under her wings. Harry was standing there, looking at awe at the magnificent train in Platform 9¾. I ran up to him.  
“Hi Harry, Ready to begin a new chapter of journey?” I asked  
“Yeah” he replied.  
After bidding farewell to Mum and Dad, Harry and I climbed up the Hogwarts Express. We went to find a cabin to sit in. At the rear, there was an unoccupied one, so we entered it together. Shortly afterwards, a boy older than me entered the cabin. “Mind if I seat here, the others are filled.” He said. Both of us shook our heads, as if spontaneously. “Hey Ced, we have a cabin with two little brats in.” He shouted across the corridor. Soon, a boy with brown hair appeared behind him.  
As the train sped through the horizons, the trolley lady had come and the curly haired boy bought us plenty of confectionary. Harry was surprised by the Chocolate Frogs, as one of them hopped off the trolley into his legs. Ced paid the full credit and treated us. “Thanks”, I mumbled.  
“I apologise for Wood’s rudeness earlier”. Said Ced. “We shall begin with introductions. My name is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff, the house of the most diligent and loyal people ever. I am the captain of the Hufflepuff’s Quiditch team.”  
“My name is Oliver Wood, from Gryffindor, the house of the bravest wizards you can find. Like Ced, I am the captain of the Gryffindor’s Quiditch team.” Said Oliver, as he twirled his auburn hair. “Your turn”, he said, as he eyed me.  
“I am Draco Malfoy. I really wish to be in Slytherin, the home of the noblest. I despise the brainy idiots of the Ravenclaw House.”  
“My name is…” Harry was about to speak when the others interrupted. “You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you?” Wood asked. Shyly, Harry nodded. “Which house do you want to be in?” he questioned. Harry pondered for a moment, before he said any house but Slytherin. My heart ached suddenly, for no apparent reason. I sat there, staring blankly into space.  
“Let’s be friends”, Cedric said.  
Fast Forward  
Point of View: Harry  
“Don’t talk to that Malfoy boy again”. Ron Weasley was chiding. “You’re in Gryffindor, and you’re talking to the enemy?” I was furious. Who was he to choose who I was able to talk to? I did not bond with Weasley well, but we became friends with Hermione Granger, a girl as new to the wizarding world as me. She was the smartest kid in Gryffindor and we relied on her for clarifications for schoolwork, though most of the time it was us getting inferences and inspirations off her work.  
Few weeks have passed after Draco and I met Cedric and Oliver Wood. In the first Quiditch lesson with Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall saw me skydive for Neville’s rememberball. She introduced me to Wood, and placed me in Gryffindor’s Quiditch team. Due to the curtesy of the school, I received my new Nimbus 2000. I walked towards the Quiditch pitch, along with Weasley. Indeed, I was curious of what lay ahead of this school term, and also to my new life in the Wizarding World.


	2. A Quidditch Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of our heroes dating life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own any of the characters mention, I only own the ideas of our lovely heroes dating. This is a boy-boy relationship fanfiction. If you dont like it, please do not read it. Also, please leave Kuddos and comments to this story. It would really encourage me. It will motivate me to write instead of scrapping it fully. Txs

#  A Quidditch Romance 

Harry’s POV 

 

The autumn wind rustled through the trees of the forbidden forest. Hagrid’s pumpkin grew, and so did my relationship with Ron Weasley. After not seeing eye to eye after a few months, the tension diffused when Hermione threatened not to lend both of us her notes unless we became friends. Reluctantly, we did. 

 

My alarm clock sounded just when I tossed in his bed on fine October morning. Groggily, I dressed in his Quidditch robes. Today was Saturday, and the final training before the face off with Slytherin next week. I quickly went down to the Great Hall, ate some breakfast and went to the Quidditch pitch. Oliver had told me that he will be releasing the practice Snitch out today. I was very excited about it. 

 

With the whistle of Oliver, the Gryffindor Quidditch team kicked off into the sky. As Oliver went to his keeper post, I can’t help but notice that his brown hair glittered in the sun. sending off an irresistible aura to him. When Oliver turned to catch the Quaffle, his defined abs was very distinct. His laugh, his smile, his fierceness had hit Harry. I never thought that he was gay, never. But why was I being unknowingly attracted to Oliver, my senior who is sitting his OWLs now, my Quidditch team captain? As the practice carried on, Wood indeed had released the Snitch as he promised. When the Snitch flew in the air, it took me quite an hour to find it. After I grabbed it, Oliver blew his whistle, signifying that the practise was over. As I walked towards the locker room to change my clothes, I caught Oliver and Fred songging, unaware of the surroundings. “Yes!” I whispered, pumping my fist in triumph. I now knew that Oliver liked boys and what is left was for Oliver to notice me.

 

No one’s view 

 

The week come and go easily. Within the blink of an eye, Harry found himself on the Quidditch pitch against, now against Slytherin. He was upset because though he wanted Gryffindor to win this match, he felt that Malfoy would turn against him if he trashed Slytherin very badly. Oliver had explained to him that catching a Snitch could win the team 150 points, and also ending the game. With uncertainty, he kicked himself off the ground and was up in the sky on his new Nimbus 2000.

 

Oliver’s POV (for the first time ever) 

 

“Katie, Angela is passing you the Quaffle. Pay attention”. I shouted across the pitch. I saw Katie making eye contact with some Slytherin spectators. These sneaky little bastards. Here to do us for good.   
“I’m sorry” Katie said. She caught the Quaffle in time and sent it through the right hoop, the smallest one. “Bullseye!” she exclaimed.

 

The match went on and on, and I blocked two goals by the Slytherin team. Marcus sure didn’t know how to teach his team well. Just as I said that, as a Bludger nearly missed me. Following the Bludger was the Quaffle. It went into the left hoop, scoring the Slytherin’s their eightieth point. We were losing eighty to twenty. If only Harry could catch the golden Snitch now.

 

Harry’s POV 

 

The Golden Snitch had finally zoomed passed me, making me hot on its tail. I was getting near the Snitch before a black Bludger hit me in my hips, causing me to lose balance of my broom. I felt something entered my mouth as I went spiralling down, along with the broom, into complete darkness.

 

Oliver’s POV 

 

I saw that first year boy fall onto the Quidditch pitch. I signalled to Madam Hooch time-out. She immediately blew the whistle, noticing my gesture and went down to the pitch to look at Harry. Every Gryffindor were shocked, and fingers started to point against the sneaky Slytherins. Accusations and insults filled the air. Madam Hooch went to find Madam Pomphrey, our resident mediwizard, while McGonagall took control over the quarrelling teams.

 

“Weasley, if you dare point one more dirty finger at the Slytherins, you’ll have detention.” McGonagall said calmly. The Weasley twins were as irritating as Bludgers to her, always never failing to annoy her. Harry’s body was still motionless. Out of my reflex, I decided to perform what Muggles would call a Cardiopulmonary resuscitation otherwise known as a CPR. Harry coughed, and out of his mouth emerged a Snitch. This gained us a decisive victory and I raised it up to Professor McGonagall, such that she could end the match on the behalf of Madam Hooch and proclaim Gryffindor as victors

 

However, he did not gain his breath quick and was still unconscious from the fall. I decided then to perform the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him, hoping that he will gain his breath quick. After all, The Boy Who Lived cannot be seriously injured so soon. He is the best Seeker that we had, and we have already tried the Second Years and above, and we cannot afford to lose him. I stoop towards his lips and exhaled. Accidentally, our lips touched.

 

Harry’s POV 

 

I felt a wet lip touch mine. I opened my eyes a little, and realised it was Wood. Unable to control my urges, I closed my eyes and kiss him. Wood’s lips retracted, but returned the favour. After which, he stood back up, and also helped me to my feet. Soon, Madam Pomphrey reached the pitch and accompanied me to the hospital wing. She said my backbone had been broken and required repair. This means that I have to stay in the hospital wing until Monday night. My first two days in the hospital wing. Yay. 

 

The Gryffindor Quidditch team came to visit me and congratulated me on catching my first Snitch. After spending some time with me, mostly checking whether I was OK, the began to leave. Oliver was the last one in the queue towards the door.

 

“Oliver” I whispered. Oliver looked at me and came, fearing that he was required to help me. The other Gryffindors left the hospital wing without him.

 

“Yes Harry, what did you need?” He asked

 

“A truth.” I answered

 

“What truth?”

 

“Did you kiss me on the pitch just now? “

 

“I did not”

 

“Who was it then?” I threatened.

 

“Okay. Fine. Yes, I did. I tried to perform the mouth to mouth resuscitation on you. “

 

“And then?”

 

“And then you kissed me first,” He said “and umm… I think I sort of kissed you back.” He faced turned a deep shade of red, even redder than the Weasleys’ hair. Catching his breath, he continued. “I am not, and never be gay!” He said hastily

 

“Don’t lie. I saw you snogging Fred in the locker room last week, and god knows what happened next. Or was it Fred? Anyway, I really liked you. Would you want to hang out with me?” I asked. I had no idea that the last question slipped out of my mouth. I was astonished.

 

“Um Harry…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I would really like to go out with you. “

 

My heart beat fast. Here I was, laying on the hospital bed, with my crush next to me, and now my crush agreed to be my lover. I was thrilled.

 

“Are you sure? What about the rumours? Are you prepared?”

 

“A lowly Gryffindor Quidditch captain dating The Boy Who Lived or is it you dating someone three years older than you?” Wood asked. “Anyway, you would be at the losing end of the rumours, so why would I care?” I was elated. 

 

The next day, Draco had decided to visit me. He brought along a hamper of fruits and snacks.

 

“Harry, I’ve heard that you had started seeing Wood. Is it true?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“It’s just that I have a crush on Cedric. I mean, the first time we saw him on Hogwarts Express, I was immediately drawn to him. His laughter, his power, his smile, his everything.”

 

“So?”

 

“I would like to know how to start letting him notice me. Also, how am I able to find out that he is gay and would like to start hanging out with me.””

 

“Oh, I see.” I said, as I begin to ponder. “I met Wood on the Quidditch pitch. And yup, I guess our relationship start of sparked off from there. Perhaps you could try that too.”

 

Draco nodded. He continued to sit with me for a while, before leaving the hospital room, trying to catch up and finish some homework that was due the following day.

 

Draco’s POV 

 

The week had passed soon. Before long, I found myself on one Friday evening catching Cedric in his Quidditch robes. He wasn’t sweaty, so I guessed he went off for practice now. Following Harry’s advice, I followed him to the Quidditch pitch. I sat at the corner of the stalls. I conjured up my homework from my bag, as I pretended to be doing some of the mundane homework Professor Binns had set for us. Flitwick had also assigned us to practice the levitating charm. Snape, my head of house, was the meanest as he assigned us to work on the 12 uses of monkhood, without including its use in the Wolfsbane potion. 

 

I started work immediately the brooms of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team zoomed above me.

 

Cedric POV 

 

Up in the air, our practice got disrupted when everyone noticed the stark green-greyish colour robes of Slytherin. 

 

“Captain, Slytherin is sending spies on us.” One of the chasers, Applebee mentioned. 

 

“Leave him be. He should not be from the Slytherin team, seeing that he is so sleek.” In fact, I knew from his bright white hair that the boy was none other than Draco Malfoy, my friend from the Hogwarts Express. Though I didn’t bother with him there, the   
others were distracted. I blew my whistle, gathering their attention. 

 

“Let’s continue with this session. “I demanded.

 

Reluctantly, they left the Slytherin boy on his own. I am determined to seek the reasons behind his appearance during my practice.

 

Draco’s POV

 

I was so preoccupied with Binn’s homework on the roles the Wizarding World had played a part in the infamous Second World War of the Muggles that I missed the sunset. Seeing the removal of the yellow robes from the Quidditch pitch, I decided to pack   
up and leave the pitch. 

 

As I walked along a deserted road, which cut across the rear of Hufflepuff’s locker room, I could distinctively hear moans from the locker room.

 

“ Please, Preece harder. “Cedric moaned. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

My heart beat faster. Here my dream boy was, demanding his ass to be penetrated further by none other than another male student. This meant that I had stood a chance with dating him. Now, all I need is to let him notice me. 

 

On Saturday, he started to notice me. I was in the courtyard practicing my levitating spell. Apparently, I was not focusing on that white piece of feather Flitwick had provided and instead, the charm hit the tree. 

 

The tree was uprooted and was floating precariously towards me. I was shocked and did not know what to do. I a moment of panic, I did not realise a hand holding mine and slowly, but carefully, brought the tree down. 

 

I turned, wanting to thank my saviour. What I saw made me smile. There he was, his brown hair glittered in the sunlight. There he was, my dream boy.

 

“Um thanks” I muttered.

 

“No prob. By the way, was it you who was observing my Quidditch practise with Hufflepuff yesterday?”

 

“Yes” I said, blushing. “I wasn’t stealing secrets though. I’m not in the Quidditch team, unlike Harry”

 

“I knew, Pomona Sprout told me that Harry was an exception in 146 years of Hogwarts history. So why were you there?”

 

“I was, umm... admiring you?”

 

“Admiring me? Did you manage to grasp a sight of my defined packs?” he asked as he slowly raised up his shirt.

 

I was ashamed. I stole a glance at his defined muscles before staring down at the floor.

 

“Um d-do you want to g-go out with me?” I stammered.

 

“Hey Ced, we need to finish out project.” Someone in the distance called out.

 

“Coming” Ced said. He turned towards me and said “Yes, I would like to. You’re so cute. “

 

I blushed as he sprinted into the horizon. Ced had agreed to date me. I was so elated.


	3. Happy Halloween, but not a very merry Christmss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Oliver's relationship seems to blossom, but could that be applied to Draco and Cedric? A Ravenclaw girl was set to sour the relationship, and get Cedric all to herself. Have she accomplished her plans to break Draco and Cedric apart?

Harry’s POV  
On the fine morning of October 31st, Hagrid was seen carrying his large pumpkins that he grew, with magic, to Flitwick for him to engrave the jack-o-lantern, before passing to McGonagall, who will transfigure the seeds into pale white candles. Snape would then put an undying potion on the flames of the candle. Even Peeves would bewitch the pumpkins into crackling suddenly and Filch was sure to place all the pumpkins at all the corners of the castle.  
Inside the castle, the students were comparing the sweets that their parents had gave them. Neville and I were the only one left without any owls swooping in. Suddenly, a barn owl had landed itself on the Gryffindor’s table, and landed on Ron’s shoulder.   
“Harry, the package of sweets in there is for you!” Ron squealed, and the owl hooted in agreement. “I’ve told my mum about you missing Halloween since your live with Dursleys and she have placed the large order for you.” I was shocked. Never in my life have I received Halloween sweets. The Dursleys had prevented me to even go treat-or-treating, while Dudley could throw a tantrum and be would be let out to bully his victims for his share of sweets. The red haired boy was smiling intently at him, as he passed him the huge package. The owl drank some pumpkin juice from the saucer Ron had conjured and flew away. Now, I wondered, why did I not accept his friendship on the first day?  
Not soon as I opened the package, another eagle owl swooped down and landed in front of me. The package seems smaller, and there was a note separately attached.   
Harry  
Happy Halloweens. Inside this package consists of Pepper Imps, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, your favourite pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and also a box of limited edition chocolate frogs. Hope you like it. It is meant for you only, so please do not share or trade any of it. If you would like more, come to my room tonight. *wink*  
Truly yours,  
Oliver  
I silently stowed Oliver’s note into my pocket and placed the package from Wood into my bag. Neville had been eyeing the package Ron’s mum had gave me and, reluctantly, I shared half of the package with him. His face lit up when he chewed into a chocolate frog. The chocolate frog contained a card about Nicholas Flamel, the only card Neville required to complete his 18th century witches and wizards.   
“Thanks Harry” he muttered. After eating some of his confectionaries a while, he went off the Great Hall, and went off.   
Hermione pointed us to look at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, with a huge lump of sweets and has stowed some of his sweets into his bag quickly. The huge pile reminded me of Dudley’s mountain of presents during his birthday. Apparently, Cedric and Oliver had thought of ways of reminding Draco and me respectively who our partners were. Though Draco’s parents were able to give him more sweets, he had treasured Cedric’s one and refused to share with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They had sulked, but had accepted the fact as Draco had threatened to curse them if they continue to eye his package of sweets that Cedric had given him.  
Soon night had descended upon the castle. The enchanted ceiling of the castle was a deep shade of black. Taurus seemed closer to Capricorn than ever. Orion was still hunting Ursula Major, and Sirius and Pegasus was chasing each other through the night sky. Under the ceiling, live bats fluttered everywhere. Caskets and tombs were placed at every corner of the Great Hall. The colour of the food was a cross between the silver of Slytherin and blood red of Gryffindor. In this special occasion, students were allowed to sit with their friends of different levels and different houses. It was unsurprising the Professor McGonagall, and other staffs as well, caught Harry sitting with Draco, Oliver and Cedric.   
Harry’s POV  
“Oliver, thanks for that package of sweets.’ I said appreciatively. I had consumed all of the pepper imps by night fall and was determined to persuade Oliver to buy me some more, hopefully he’ll allow me to share with Hermione, Ron and Neville the next time.  
“He gave you a package? My Cedric did too!” said Draco. Smiling widely, he smiled and thank Ced. Cutting open his blood kidney pie, he added to Cedric, “Did you planned together with Oliver to give us this surprise? My family always gave me more than enough, but I appreciate this thought.” Cedric wasted no time to ruffled his lover’s hair. “No problem, as long as you are happy, my darling.” Soon, they broke off in a fervent kiss. Each tongue fighting for entrance.  
Oliver and I looked appalled at the scene. However, the snogging could not last long. Professor Quirrel, our Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) Professor barged through the Great Hall entrance. “Troll… In the dungeons… Near potions lab.” He screamed.  
Professor McGonagall was immediately alerted and rose.  
“May all students evacuate the Great Hall now. Prefects, ensure that no one stray from the group. Your meals will be sent up shortly.” She said, as she urged Snape and Flitwick to follow Quirrel, herself and the Headmaster to the dungeons.  
Safely, we entered the Gryffindor tower. As we were preparing to sleep, Oliver knocked on the door of my dorm, shared by first year Gryffindor boys only. “Potter,” he said. He called me Potter, not Harry, I noted. This has to do something with Quidditch. True to my suspicions, he said “we need to discuss about some Quidditch tactics I want to apply against Ravenclaw. My room, 10 minutes. Bring some parchment and ink. I doubt you can remember anything I say.” He added. My role as a Seeker did not require me to discuss any tactics. And the Ravenclaw match was scheduled two weeks before the end of November. I questioned his real intention.  
Minutes later, I knocked on Oliver’s dorm. As a Quiditch captain, he shared his dorm with no one else. However, when he opened the door, I did not see my usual team mates. Strange.   
“Harry,” Oliver said, as he emerged under his covers shirtless. “Come here.”   
“I thought we need to discuss some Quiditch tactics? “I questioned. I felt my face redden. Though I’ve seen Oliver shirtless in the locker room before, having him shirtless alone was quite a new experience. I felt a tent in my shorts.  
“I’m sorry Harry. I thought maybe we can bring our relationship to the next level. Would you want to sleep with me for tonight?” Oliver offered. I was flustered for a moment. Here was Oliver, persuading me to bring our relationship to a new level. I hesitated. “Besides,” he added, “there is one more treat I wanted to give you before Halloween end.”  
“Fine, I guess.” I always wanted to sleep with someone anyway. I was afraid of the dark. Being raised in the cupboard under the stairs made me timid. Especially during the times when I remembered my parents being killed by Voldermort. “but I need the lights to be on.” I said as I moved closer to the queen sized bed Oliver was occupying.   
As soon as I sat on the bed, Oliver began kissing me on the nape of my neck. I slowly turned around, allowing him to kiss my mouth. I was shocked as his tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed his entrance. Slowly, his tongue left my mouth and went across all of my torso. I was in blissful oblivion.   
That night, I did not toss or turn at all. We were comfortable, his body heat against mine, mine against his. We did not venture further. That night, my usual dreams of the Dark Lord killing my parents seem to disappear. I was happy there, with Oliver, on his bed. If only this could continue.  
The next day, the Gryffindors were speculating me and Oliver. We were shocked. Apparently, word travelled fast as George and Fred overheard their brother’s conversation with Hermione. They, given the jokers they are, were usually dismissed. However, not this time. The Gryffindors, even the first year girls, went into merciless drilling of the first year Gryffindor boys about what had happened. Neville was surrounded by the Quidditch girls, concerned about their keeper and leader’s sexuality. Dean Thomas was cornered by the rest of the Gryffindor boys, curious about the Boy Who Lived love’s affair. Seamus Finnigan was cornered by the Gryffindor girls, curious about the cuteness of the relationship. Ron was being drilled by the Weasley twins. The Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley was sulking at one corner, not trying to curb the noise level.   
I looked at Oliver. I was shocked by the Gryffindors’ behaviour, yet curious about Percy’s behaviour. He did not seem interested, in fact, he was indifferent to the situation.  
Sensing my looks, Oliver explained. “Percy and I were lovers previously. He and I had taken things much more further. However, Marcus Flint, that is the Slytherin Quiditch captain, had ratted about us to the whole school. Although his parents supported our relationship, he was afraid of the talks by the Professors, who might prevent him from being a head Prefect. At that point of time, he had also caught the attention of his female crush, Penelope Clearwater. He believed strongly that status should match status. As I was not a captain at that time, he dumped me for Penelope. Although the break up was peaceful and both of us harboured no bad thoughts, he seems to be still envious about our relationship. As for the Gryffindors knowing about our relationship, we had discussed it in the hospital ward, don’t you remember? They are more acceptable to this ordeal. They are just shock. At least now no one can force us apart. Do you want to clarify their questions with me? I can do it alone if you’re not okay.” I shook my head. We are able to deal with this together.   
No one’s POV  
Ravenclaw match against Gryffindor marked half of the Quidditch match of Harry’s first year completed. At this juncture, Gryffindor was side-by-side with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was next in the line. Much to Flint’s displeasure, Slytherin had emerged now as the bottom. Flint was heard screaming at his teammates during Slytherin match against Hufflepuff the week before the Christmas break while Cedric was celebrating this success with the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team in the Hufflepuff common room.  
Inside the Ravenclaw room, Cho, an Asian girl, was developing her crush on the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric. She saw him zoomed past her on his broomstick and felt an indescribable surge of electricity through her. However, she knew that Cedric was tied to Draco and needed to break up this fragile relationship between two conflicting houses.   
Christmas break had fallen on Hogwarts finally. On the day before the school close for Christmas, Draco had received a note from his mother stating that she and her husband will be travelling to Massachusetts, USA to attend an important ceremony to increase their family’s standing. They will be staying thee quite long and urge him to stay at school. Cedric agreed to accompany his lover upon receiving the information that Draco would stay. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was bidding farewell to Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry had received a note from the Dursleys saying that they did not want him back for Christmas, and would be travelling to Italy with Dudley. Harry was elated, as this meant that Harry will be able to spend his Christmas carefree. Ron wanted to accompany Harry, and so does another boy older than Harry. This boy was seen in his own dorm room, polishing his broom, kept specifically for the match against Hufflepuff. Hermione was also staying back in school as she wanted to gain more access to the library books over there. Cho heard that Cedric would stay, and thus had decided to stay in order to cause Draco and Cedric to break up, claiming Cedric rightfully hers.   
On the day of December 25, Hagrid was seen, again, carrying a huge pine into the Great Hall. Professor Kettleburn had placed tree fairies on top of the Christmas trees. Professor McGonagall had transfigured mistletoes and baubles and had effectively decorated all of the Christmas tree. Professor Flitwick was seen training the statues and empty armours around the halls to burst choruses of Christmas carols. Those carols were easy songs, like jingle Bells and Silver Bells, but nonetheless enhancing the Christmas feeling. Severus Snape was also boiling cauldrons of egg-nog spiked with some potion ingredients that would cause a person to temporarily change into a cute and harmless animal, like ferrets, squirrels, kittens and puppies. Flitwick had also enchanted icicles to hang from the ceilings. Snowmen were seen in the castle, each decorated with different house colours, exhibiting the different spirits of the houses. The whole atmosphere was lively. Even the ghosts had erupted into chorus of long-lost Christmas carols.   
Draco’s POV  
On Christmas Day, I’ve woke up pretty late. Not to my surprise, there was a huge mountain pile of presents at my bed. My parents contributed to majority of the pile. Family friends, such as the Parkinson, Nott and Carrow family, have remembered to give me exquisite and expensive presents. They included foe glass, movable potion making set, sneakoscopes, and an Invisibility cloak, made out of the oldest and strongest Demiguise hair. On the foot of my bed, there was Cedric’s present. Though coming from an ordinary family, Cedric has given me the best present. It was his handmade chimes, consist of seashells collected along the Great Lake. The shells played a beautiful yet sad tune, as if telling of impending danger. Potter had sent me a eagle feather quill, Oliver had sent me the newest edition of Quiditch Through The Ages. Accompanying the presents, a note was left at the foot of my bed. This note did not belong to the First Year Male Slytherins, as all of them had returned home for Christmas. I examined the note and read it thoroughly, before stowing into my pocket.  
Cedric’s POV  
“Oliver,” I asked, “What have you given Harry? I felt that the chimes I made for Draco was a little inferior. Do you think he will like it?” I knew my family was not quite well to do, maybe a little more affordable than the Weasleys, but not as affordable as the Malfoys or their family friends.   
“Ced, “Oliver said, “Relax. I also sent Harry just an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes. They are not very expensive. At least your chimes are handcrafted. “Stroking his hair, he added, “Well, if the Malfoy boy does not know how to appreciate it, this means that he is quite shallow, is he not? This means that he is not worthy of your love. Relax.”  
I was looking forward for the Christmas feast, as even the Professors, who will be staying at Hogwarts to mark assignments, are joining us. This also mean that Oliver, Harry, Draco and I would be able to sit together. More than that, I was looking forward to spend the afternoon with Draco, as we will discuss about our lives and hopefully bring our relationship to a whole new level, just like Oliver did on the night of Halloween. I was envious of them as Draco and I started hanging out days after Harry and Oliver became boyfriends, but Draco was always wanting to go slow. As his mate, I often seek to understand his view. But it has been about two months since Harry started spending his nights on Oliver’s bed. Love between a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin was difficult, due to our conflicting ideologies and belief on what we uphold, Draco and I are still trying hard to solve this problem.   
The feast soon started. Cho had entered the Great Hall late and was left sitting next to me. Across me sat Oliver, alongside with Harry. Draco was sitting next to me. We began our usual conversation. I was pleased to hear that Draco had enjoyed his chimes. Harry and Oliver was comparing their loves of the other’s presents. Harry sent Oliver a brand new broom polishing kit, after hearing that Oliver inherited the kit from his father, which proved that the kit was old and outdated. Harry, being the sweet tooth as usual, had almost finished Oliver’s sweets, but he also had shared with Ron and Neville. Oliver looked angry at first, but decided not to remain mad at Harry. Harry also received a jumper from Mrs Weasley, also with more confectionaries. After comparing for some time, they began snogging and promised to deliver another Christmas present that night.  
Oliver rose, holding his cup of egg nog up. “Cheers to our relationships.” He said. Harry, Draco and I had clinked his glass. No sooner had we drank the eggnog that Draco turned into a white ferret. He was so cute and laughable. I had changed into a toy poodle puppy. Cho had used the time when the four of us had transformed into cute animals to casually placed a potato on my plate. I thought of it as nothing, as all staff and students were passing others some sort of food. The transformation did not last long, as Harry the chipmunk had managed to grow back in his full form, brushing off squirrel fur on Oliver’s face.   
Cho's Perspective (hopefully for the last time)  
The Great feast had ended, with Cedric eating the potato that I had placed on his plate, and drinking more egg nog as the professors were also going around with toasts to their favourite pupils. Draco had drunk a few lesser than Cedric, and was equally tipsy as well. The Weasley twins invited Harry and Oliver to go out in the courtyard to play a battle of enchanted snowballs. Harry and Oliver invited Draco and Cedric to go out in the courtyard to play a battle of enchanted snowballs. Draco accepted the offer quickly. No one would say no to the Golden Boy. Cedric was being tipsy and I offered to bring him up to his dorm room, with much persuasion. He finally agreed, but had gave me a condition that I would not touch him in any way. He was wary of me, I guess. Well, I hoped the potato worked though.  
No sooner had everyone had rose and left the Great Hall had the potato had effects on Cedric. “Draco,” he said, leaning in closer to me, “do you know that I love you more than any of my ex?” Such sweet nothings to Draco, in front of me. My plans would break Cedric’s heart, but as mother said before, there was a very thin line between love and hate. I hope that his hatred will turn into love soon.   
We walked up to the Room of Requirement. Cedric began barfing up some of his egg nog, so I placed him at a corner and paced around the hallways three time, wishing for a bedroom. Sure enough, a door appeared. I helped Cedric into the room.   
Inside the room, pure white candles filled the stands, and the board of the bed. The room smelled of Magnolia, a smell that Cedric always like and a vital ingredient of the strongest love potion. I placed Cedric on the bed and I let my hair loose. Slowly, not wanting to damage the golden trial of his body I unbuttoned his shirt.  
Draco’s POV  
Oliver, Harry I had spent a great deal of an hour to throw snowballs aimlessly at each other. Soon, Oliver had helped me and Harry conjure a snowman each. The snowmen used the snowballs that we had conjured to hit each other. The aim of the game was simple. The first snowmen who will be hit down first will be the loser. The longer the winning snowman stood, the longer he could tease and laugh about the loser. Fred and George had joined us at first. Soon they got bored of beating Harry and me, and was bewitching their snowmen to hit the back of Quirrel’s turban. Quirrel did not seem to mind though, as he did not step forward to reprimand the boys. Soon, I was getting bored and cast a tempus spell. It was four o’clock. I was late with my appointment with the mysterious person who sent the note. My guess was that Cedric was the mysterious guy.   
I bid my farewell to Harry, Oliver and the Weasley twins and went up to the Room of the Requirement. I heard person moaning out loud. I slowly opened the door. I was shocked at what I saw. Cedric and Cho were on the bed, shirtless. Cedric had beads of perspiration down his shoulder blades, despite the room being cool and not humid. Cedric had cheated on me that he liked men. Here Cedric was, together with Cho, they looked just fine. I was just a first year at school. I am a Slytherin, the opposite of a Hufflepuff. I was a Malfoy, rich and sometimes snobbish, not and never will be, as it dawned on me, a Diggory, belonging to the middle class and humble. I kicked the door a few times. Cho was there, seeing me throw tantrum, yet smiling as she nuzzled her nose into Cedric’s back. I felt betrayed. I rushed off before my eyes burned, and the calming water trickled down my face. Malfoy never cried. So why was I sobbing over Cedric’s betrayal. I wanted to go to Massachusetts right now to my parent’s side. I don’t think I could stand the sight of Harry or Oliver. I was sure that they would stand by me, but the sight of the sweetness that they shared as a couple would only make me cry more.  
What did I do wrong? Was I wrong when I decided to take my relationship slow? Was I wrong when I wanted Cedric all to myself? Was I wrong when I even started this friendship with Cedric? Was I wrong when…? These thoughts pounded my brain harder and harder. I found myself lying on my pillow, which was as drenched as the first floor girl’s toilet, which was saying much as Moaning Myrtle was over there crying the whole day and night about her piteous fate.   
Cedric’s POV  
When I had finally sober up from the eggnog, I found myself naked in the Room of Requirement. Cho was there, still sleeping soundly. There was a note at the bedside table. It was Cho’s confession of placing a strong love potion in the potato that she placed on my plate that caused me to yearn for her severely. She had written the note in her disgusting pink post-it paper. I felt disgusted. Disgusted that Cho was so callous with me disgusted that Draco had seen me there in the Room of Requirements. Disgusted that he saw me there with Cho instead of him. I guess he will never forgive me. Our relationship was a very carefully planned one, each one doubting the other’s credibility. Now, with what Cho did for me, I was sure that Draco loathed me. How should I explain to him? How should I convince Potter and Wood to help me out with this predicament? How should I react to Cho whenever I meet her during my stay in Hogwarts? I felt disgusted. All I did was, when I went back to the Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team captain’s room was to soak myself in the bathtub, to scrub myself clean from her touch, her scent and even her breath. I loathed myself.   
No one’s POV  
December rain finally seized, as the students return to the castle. They were ready to start a new year, to continue the Quiditch cup, to continue learning new skills, to continue having conversations with their friends. However, none of the Slytherins had seen Draco very much, and none of the Hufflepuffs Cedric either. Wood had begun to miss seeing Cedric and Draco together, and Harry was trying his best ways to make Cedric and Draco to continue their relationship, but to no avail. Draco seemed to lost faith in love, and Cedric was loathing himself more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 224 views of my story. However, to other users out there, please sent your comments to me so that I can improve. I'm not really sure what all of you would like to see, so yup, reviews are really required and would make my day. Also, here's a question to you all. Would you like to see Harry hanging out with Cedric or Draco next? How about Oliver? Please answer, or I'll promise to cause Harry and Oliver to break up sooner than expected and maybe, just a thought, make one of the important characters die. How's that for no review **evil cackling in the background**


	4. Reconciliations and Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Cedric finally reconcile. But can the same be said to Harry and Cedric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> Im sorry for the long wait. I have tests to study for.   
> Also, I have decided to use other platforms for my future fanfiction works. I seek your cooperation. The series shall end here. You can imagine what happens next. This again, is due to my lack of criticisms and commendations. The rest of the story is up to your imagination. Just a hint, Cedric and Oliver will be killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, Albus will not be borned, Charlie and Lupin has a relationship, Albus and Teddy has a relationship too.

Oliver’s POV  
February had finally arrived. The Quidditch season has finally ceased. Due to their Captain’s lack of interest in Quidditch and life, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had lost the match. Pomona Sprout had tried ways in helping the captain, including biasness during Herbology, but to no avail. Ravenclaw did not better, as their Seeker, Cho, had felt miserable or was using all her time in planning her next scheme to gather Cedric’s attention. Cedric had approached me for help during one of the shared Potions lessons and had wanted my help, along with Harry’s, to get Draco back to his side. Gryffindor had emerged champion in this season, breaking the spell of Slytherin winning for 25 years. Hufflepuff was the last, no surprise there. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had been tied at second place, but with Marcus doing some underhand tactics, which included training the Bludger to hit Cho, enlarging the goal posts for a short period of time when the Slytherin was scoring, and shrinking Slytherin’s goalpost for a very short period of time when Ravenclaw was scoring, during the final match Slytherin was able to play.   
This month of love was not so for Draco. Harry had told me that he continuously found him in the First Floor’s female toilet in between lesson times, crying to Moaning Myrtle about his fate. Harry joked that Draco and Myrtle could even be made a good couple. Draco was not carrying himself as he did during the first half of the school term. He was now lifeless, always hiding at a corner, sulking. He was envious about our relationship, and even started insulting Harry, calling him names about his sexuality, laughing about his parents dying at such a young age and whatnots. Harry would come into my dorm room every night, crying himself to sleep. I could not and do not know how to help him. He had also started blaming himself for asking Draco to play snowballs with him during last Christmas. I wanted to help Harry, but to no avail.  
During one of the nights when Harry entered my dorm room, with moisture on his face, we had discussed our plans in bringing Draco back to Cedric’s side again. He agreed with it upon hearing it. The next step was to wait for the time to arrive.

Harry’s POV  
Valentine’s Day approached within the blink of an eye. Having not stayed in Oliver’s bed the night before, I was momentarily caught unawares when I felt a light kiss on my lips that woke me up. However, from the roughness and texture of the lips, I recognised immediately that it was Oliver’s lips, and reciprocated it instantly. That morning kiss was the first set of presents he and I had installed for each other. Oliver had given me a wand holster, which was like a suspender but made out of dragon hide leather. I had given him a limited edition autobiography book of Puddlemore United, Cedric’s favourite Quiditch club. He had wanted to join the Puddlemore when he was first introduced to Quiditch in Hogwarts and thus had trained himself very hard to be a top-notch keeper.   
“So Harry, is our plans ready?” He asked. I nodded. If our plans had gone well, it would be beneficial to me and Oliver, as well as Draco and Cedric. However, it was required to be executed very carefully. Cedric was not aware of the plans of us patching him and Draco together, and if Draco sort of confront Cedric, we will be in deep trouble. 

Draco’s POV  
I’ve woken up in the common room. Today was Valentine’s day, and everyone was so cheerful about it. What’s so cheerful about it? However, the Slytherins had made it a point to celebrate in front of me. Theodore Nott had gone out with Pansy Parkinson, and Pansy had come up to the boy’s dorm to pleasantly wake Theodore up. That Italian, Zabini, had kissed Millicent Bulstrode in front of me. What an unusual pair, I thought.   
I was changing when I realised the package lying on the foot of my bed. It was from my secret admirer, as what the letter which accompanied the package stated. The package contained a music box, something that enchanted the Muggles. The music playing was a piece by one of greatest wizarding musician ever. I simply enjoyed the song. The song was both eerie and calming at the same time, making me relax. The letter stated that the secret admirer would want to meet me at the Room of Requirement at 7. I tucked the letter into my pocket, and placed the music box on the bedside table nearest to my bed. I prepared myself for breakfast and lessons. I was sure that the whole school would be more dramatic today, what with couples snogging publicly in the corridors and the school choir bursting lyrics of nonsensical Muggle love music to greet this festive season. 

Cedric’s POV  
The day’s lessons were very monotonous. Although Flitwick continued his sense of cheerfulness during Charms today, I felt that he was like Professor Binns. Soon, 6.45 arrived and I went towards the Room of Requirement. Dinner can wait, I thought. If Draco accepted my apologies, I would be sharing my meal with him in the Room of Requirement. If he did not, I guess that I didn’t bother whether I had eaten or not.   
I arrived at the Room of Requirement shortly. As I pushed open the door, I saw the same candles and scents being placed. It reminded me of the torture that idiotic, self-centred prat of a Ravenclaw had put me through, and I started scrubbing my skin, as if to get rid of the disgusting feelings that I had. I could not blame Harry and Oliver though. I had concealed such details from them. With a flick of my wand, I changed the scent into blood rose, and the candles were the red ones that hang in the Great Hall instead of the white ones.   
Harry and Oliver were there, placing final touches, such as placing rose petals on the table and transfiguring real life swans and mallards out of paper towels. They were placed in the temporary water cell which resembled a pond. The swans and mallards represented everlasting love, which I would really hope Draco and I could have. I gratefully thanked them as I sat on the chair in front of the table, where a candlelit dinner was served. 

Draco’s POV  
7 had arrived, to my surprise, so quickly. I made my way towards the Room of Requirement. The Room itself was the place for which my nightmares would take place after the incident. They consist of me being forced to attend Cedric’s wedding with Cho, Cedric attacking me, and so on. I pushed the door and stepped inside.  
Cedric was dressed in a white tuxedo, a Muggle piece of clothing, and looked absolutely stunning. He sat there quietly, as if mulling over something. I was stunned. My secret admirer was Cedric? How could he play with my emotions again? I turned towards the door, leaving the room. He is undoubtedly playing tricks on me. I bet Potter and Wood is behind this, seeing as they were always so nosey and Potter had always tried to make me return to Cedric’s side.   
“Draco, please stay. I want to explain…” Cedric said, as he stood up.   
“What do you wish to explain? Do you want to elaborate on my idiocy? Do you want to play with my feelings even further?” I questioned. Tears had fallen as I recalled the incident of him and Cho together.   
Seeing my tears fall, he hurried over and grabbed my hand. I struggled. I do not want to fall for his tricks again. I screamed at him. “You were a bastard.” I started. “You and Cho, so blissful together. Did you want to use me as your toy again? To play with my emotions, only ending up with seeing you and Cho kissing again, so blissful on bed, so blissful…” I could not finish my sentence as Cedric had grabbed me into a hug and placed his soft wet lips on mine. I struggled effortlessly. Before long, I wanted to be wrapped around in his seeker’s built. To feel his body as Cho did on Christmas. However, he let go.  
“Draco,” he started, with watery eyes “I love you no matter what. I was drunk that day. Cho had placed a love potion in that piece of potato she passed to me. I was drunk. When I woke up, I realised that I was here in the Room of Requirement, sleeping with Cho, shirtless, instead of with you. I was the person who sent you that note on Christmas. I wanted to take our relationship to a step further, just like Harry and Oliver. When I realised what Cho had done, I felt disgusted. I hated myself for weeks. You had seen Hufflepuff lagging behind the rest of the houses didn’t you? I was so sad and could not concentrate on being a captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Please forgive me. Can we start anew? Put that past behind us? Hi, my name is Cedric.” He said as he extended my hand.  
I could not believe him anymore. I dejected his offer. “You said you were under the love potion. But you were so blissful. You must be tired after waiting for me to agree to take our relationship further, so you slept with Cho isn’t it? Now, I guess, Cho had rejected you after the atrocities you committed under your so called “drugged” state. And now you want me back. Am I right?” I questioned as I accentuated every word.   
Cedric immediately raised his wand. “Accio knife.” He casted a spell to summon a knife towards himself.   
“I’ve hit some nerve, haven’t I? Now you want to injure me isn’t it?” I questioned. I was prepared for the knife blade to strike me. I heard the blade slicing through meat. However, I did not feel hurt at all. I realised what Cedric had done and chided myself.   
“Draco... I’m sorry… forgive me…” he plead, as he prepared to use the knife to strike his heart. I was stunned. Cedric did not want to hurt me at all. He had already sliced his arm with the knife. Blood was gushing out from the cut, ruining his white tuxedo, and matching the colour of the blood rose on the table.   
I embraced him in a hug. I realised that I was so stupid. He dropped the knife, as it clanged onto the floor. Caressing his auburn hair, I said. “Don’t you dare hurt yourself again. You are my Cedric, and so everything on you belong to me. From your devilish smile to your firm six packs. If you dare hurt yourself again, I will not forgive you.” I said as I placed my set of soft wet lip on his. The dinner can wait I thought, as I held Cedric up to the bed provided. I quickly Espikeyed off all the blood and cuddled closer towards him.   
Ruffling my blonde hair, he said “Draco, I was your secret admirer when I first met you on the carriage. It was not because of your money, or your status. I was attracted not by your looks but by your personality. I was afraid to voice out, as I was scared that you were not queer. When you approached me, in your own way during the Quidditch practice, I knew you were onto me. Draco, I’ve never felt anyone who loved me as much as you do.” He said. The dinner stood there, as tantalising as it was during Hogwarts feast, but Cedric and I were not that hungry. What we knew at that point of time was that we loved each other, and would suffer when we were apart. Cedric had promised that he would work together with me against the criticisms the other students had, and treasure me as much as I did to him. Cho was probably seething now in her room, aware that her plan to make me grow apart from Cedric did not work in the end.

Narrator’s POV  
The first year soon ended for Harry and Draco. In the End of Year’s Examination, Cedric had volunteered to tutor Draco while Oliver wanted to focus on his own subjects. Reluctantly, Cedric offered to help tutor Harry as well, as Draco had threatened to leave him for good if he did not. Both Harry and Draco were fast learners though, and they managed to revise as much as two weeks’ worth of lessons worth during one of such tuition. As such, they had managed to top the school. Harry was top in Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms, while Draco was top in Potions, History and Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione Granger was nonplussed, and insisted to the Headmaster that Draco and Harry did cheat. They reassured her that there was no way to cheat, but she was still sour. How could she, a top student in class, lose to them in End of Year’s Examination? However, she relied greatly on the friendship that she forged with Harry and thus decided to drop the charges.  
When Wood received his grades, he was shock that he had underperformed. He really required the next year to focus on his Quidditch and studies. He had no time for Harry. Sighing, he penned down his break up with Harry.

Harry’s POV  
Draco had left the castle on the day before they were scheduled to return home. I saw him walking out of the Great Hall with his mum and Dad. Draco was moving to the United States as his father needed to start a branch over there. Once things had settled, he would return to Great Britain, and Draco would be continuing his studies at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given Draco a set of two way mirrors, such that Draco could attend the lessons without being physically there.   
I was back at Privet Drive, waiting patiently until midnight. It was my birthday that day, and I wanted to remember my feelings when Hagrid first smashed through the door, informing me that I had become a wizard, a wizard who was in fact a celebrity, and had explained the mysterious incidents that occurred as accidental magic and not because I was a mentally ill freak.   
As the clock stuck 12, an eagle owl entered his window. This was Oliver’s owl. I recalled the same owl had brought him a package of sweets on October 31st. Carefully, I picked up the letter and offered the owl space on Hedwig’s perch.   
Dear Harry,  
This year had been amazing for me. I had fallen in love with a celebrity, became his Quidditch captain, became his mate and finally, became his roommate (or bed mate). However, I would like to apologise to this celebrity. Hanging out with him, though enjoyable, was taking a lot of time from my school work. As a result, I have failed the End of Years Examination. I know it wasn’t his fault, but I would like to ask this celebrity to peacefully break up with me. I will still remain his friend, I will still remain his Quidditch captain. But I will not become his lover again. I’m sorry. Harry. You must understand that the next year is my OWL year…   
Still friends  
Oliver Wood  
My face felt moister than before and tears dropped down my cheeks. I folded the paper and burned it using the candle near my bedside table. I wanted to hurt myself badly but Dudley would give me more than I required, so I decided against it. I told the owl no reply. As Hedwig zoomed into the night sky hunting again, I was lying on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I might sound very demanding, but no amount of begging will see me continuing this story. I will post the links to my story on other platforms in the comments box once im done with uploading.   
> Yours sincerely,   
> Wax_Scorpius


	5. A/N: Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hey guys, miss me much?

I know that I have said previously that I will not be publishing any more chapters on this account anymore, and would publish on other platforms. Well, I have decided that the other platform would be Wattpad. You can find me using the same name there, as Wax_Scorpius. 

After experimenting on Wattpad, I realised that I had made a mistake for leaving AO3. So now, I will upload more stories on both AO3 and Wattpad itself. After all, all writers would need a number of platforms to boost their popularity right?

If any of you guys are on Wattpad, do read the three stories that I have posted there. Two of them are the ones that I wrote for Glee, one with more chapter than the other. The third would be a crossover between Le Petit Prince, Torchwood and Doctor Who, though the last two are like for the same series. 

So yup. Here Wax_Scorpius is again, with his mediocre writing skills, ready to continue telling you the story about our four favourite heroes. 

So once again, I apologise, but if you still like to read from Wax_Scorpius, I will continue writing on this account so do continue to stay tuned. 

Your faithful author,  
Wax_Scorpius


End file.
